Gavin MacLeod
| Row 3 title = Birthplace | Row 3 info = Mount Kisco, New York, U.S. | Row 4 title = Occupation | Row 4 info = Actor, TV personality | Row 5 title = Years active | Row 5 info = 1953-present | Row 6 title = Character on King of Queens | Row 6 info = Stu Heffernan }} Veteran actor Gavin MacLeod (born February 28, 1931) appears in two "King of Queens" episodes as Stu Heffernan, Danny Heffernan's well-meaning, but sometimes meddlesome father, Joe Heffernan's brother, and Doug's uncle. Gavin first appears in the episode "S'no Job" (Season 3, Episode 23, 2001) and then "Hero Worship" (Season 4, Episode #18, 2002). Gavin is famous for his roles as both Murray on CBS-TV's The Mary Tyler Moore Show, and Captain Merrill Stubing on ABC-TV's The Love Boat. Early years Gavin was born Allan George See in Mount Kisco, New York, the older of two children, born to Margaret (née Shea) See (1906-2004), who was a middle school dropout, who in turn worked for Reader's Digest.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0533891/bio He grew up in Pleasantville, New York and studied acting at Ithaca College, graduating in 1952. His father, George See (1906-1945), a gas station attendant, was a Chippewa (Ojibwa) Indian. After serving in the United States Air Force, he moved to New York City and worked at Radio City Music Hall while looking for acting work. At about this time he changed his name, drawing "Gavin" from a cerebral palsy victim in a TV drama, and "MacLeod" from his Ithaca drama coach, Beatrice MacLeod. Career Gavin's first movie appearance was a small, uncredited role in The True Story of Lynn Stuart in 1958. Soon thereafter, he landed a credited role in I Want to Live!, a 1958 prison drama starring Susan Hayward. He was soon noticed by [[Blake Edwards, who in 1958 cast him as a neurotic harried navy yeoman in Operation Petticoat with Cary Grant and Tony Curtis. Operation Petticoat proved to be a breakout role for MacLeod, and he was soon cast in another Edwards comedy, High Time, with Bing Crosby. Gavin also appeared as the villain on TV shows of the late 1950s and early 1960s, including Edwards's private-eye series, Peter Gunn. He played the role of a drug pusher, "Big Chicken," in two episodes of the first season of Hawaii Five-O. His first regular TV role came in 1962 as Joseph "Happy" Haines on McHale's Navy; leaving after two seasons to appear in The Sand Pebbles.[http://flamingnose.blogspot.com/2009/10/gavin-macleod-interview.html The Flaming Nose: Gavin MacLeod - The Interview, Flamingnose.blogspot.com, October 13, 2009, accessed 2011-03-10.] MacLeod's role as Murray Slaughter on The Mary Tyler Moore Show won him lasting fame, and two Golden Globe nominations, followed by another three nominations for his The Love Boat work. Conversion to Christianity During the mid-1980s, Gavin and his then ex-wife Patti became Evangelical Christians and remarried.TPE "Conversations, December 25, 2005", Ag.org, (Assemblies of God website) accessed 2011-03-10. During his time as the Captain on The Love Boat MacLeod "very selfishly" (his words) divorced his wife Patti. She then spent the next three years seeking help from psychiatrists on both the west and the east coasts. Then one day, his wife received a telephone call from Patti Palmer, first wife of Jerry Lewis. Patti Palmer then invited her to a Christian prayer group with a number of famous actresses in it. Gavin said, "From that day, I started to think about her. Something told me to call Patti. I called Patti. I went back to see her the following Monday and things haven't been the same since." MacLeod asked her what had happened. She then explained everything to him including that she had given her life to Christ.Interview on The Bob Rogers Show, Radio 2CH 10:29 AEDT October 27, 2008. Following his conversion and remarriage, he and his wife wrote about struggles with divorce and alcoholism in Back On Course: The Remarkable Story of a Divorce That Ended in Remarriage. The MacLeods have been hosts on the Trinity Broadcasting Network (TBN) for 14 years, primarily hosting a show about marriage called Back on Course.http://www.tbn.org TBN - "Our Programs" Gavin MacLeod appeared in Rich Christiano's Time Changer, a movie about time travel and how the morals of society have moved away from the Bible. He also has the lead role in Christiano's film The Secrets of Jonathan Sperry. Appearances On Sunday, 20 September 2009, MacLeod spoke at The "Rock Church," in Anaheim, California. He discussed his conversion to Christianity, as well as his role in The Secrets of Jonathan Sperry (2009). In April 2010, the entire cast of The Love Boat attended the TV Land Awards with the exception of himself, because he had a back operation after he hurt a couple of discs. Co-star Ted Lange called him and received word his beloved TV friend was doing well.[http://www.premiumhollywood.com/2010/04/23/a-chat-with-ted-lange-you-got-it/ A chat with Ted Lange…? You got it! by Will Harris for Premiumhollywood.com, April 23, 2010, accessed 2011-03-10.] Current work MacLeod served as the previous honorary Mayor of Pacific Palisades, California, before Ray Leonard. He has been a representative for Princess Cruises for 23 years and is an Master of Ceremonies for them, especially when new ships are launched. He is also an MC for a travel agent show. In December 2008, he conducted the Colorado Symphony in Denver. With the help of a New York writer, he is working on an autobiography. In December 2010, MacLeod is scheduled to appear as a guest narrator with the Florida Orchestra and Master Chorale of Tampa Bay for three concerts. On 28 February 2011, Gavin celebrated his 80th birthday aboard The Golden Princess on Princess Cruises in Los Angeles, California. The entire Love Boat cast, along with his friends and family, wished him a Happy Birthday, and presented him with a 5 ft. long, 3D replica in cake of the original “Love Boat,” representing The Pacific Princess.Gavin McCleod Birthday, press release on Princess Cruises (PRWeb.com) website Gavin appeared on the special for Betty White's 90th birthday on January 16, 2012 References External links *Gavin MacLeod at TVRage *Gavin MacLeod at the Internet Broadway Database (IBDb) Category:Guest stars